Finally
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Kim and Shego admit their feelings after a disaster almost claims Kim's life.


It was a mission like most others.

Drakken has a doomsday laser hidden in a mountain that he had aimed at some place or another and was trying to hold it hostage for some goal or another. Basic old thing. It should've been a piece of cake. Kim takes Shego, Ron takes Drakken, everything blows up, the end.

But...not this time.

This time the laser went off-kilter. The ceiling was blown out. Everything blew up as normal. Just prematurely.

Rocks fall, everyone dies, right? That's how it should have been, at least. Kim had dodged as best she could between boulders of concrete big enough to squish her flat. She was barely keeping up. She couldn't even spare the thought to worry about Ron and Rufus.

She was taken off-guard by a small rock that had ricocheted to her right. It struck her hard in the side of her head. Kim fell to the ground, blood beginning to drip from the wound as she tried to gather her senses.

Then the entire wall came crashing down in one big chunk. She _should_ have died then.

A few swings of plasma-covered claws cut a hole large enough to fit two people through it. Kim felt more than saw arms encircle her. Heat emanated from their hands as they cut through more large sections of rock that was quickly entombing them.

Eventually, finally, the crashing around them settled. Dust clouded the air as most of the light was cut off from them. But there was only one person it could be.

"Shego..." Kim breathed. The older woman was tensed beside her, looking around the small space they were trapped in.

Shego spared Kim a glance. Giving a stink eye, the villainess snarked, "Well well...looks like you got hit pretty hard! So much for being able to handle anything, eh?" The villainess tested the concrete around them, pushing against it to see how far it could go. She seemed to luck out; the piece she found was able to be moved without threatening their safety. "Looks like we might be able to get out this way." Shego held out her hand to Kim to help her out while simultaneously pushing the rock out to create an opening. "You comin', Princess?"

Kim was awestruck. "Shego..." She had to ask. "Why? Why did you save me?"

The older woman pursed her lips, like she'd swallowed something sour. Then she smirked.

"It wouldn't be any fun without you, Cupcake. Can you _imagine_ Drakken or Dementor actually conquering the world? Ugh. They'd probably make people wear copies of their clothes. I mean, I would do the same thing...".Shego brushed at her jumpsuit. "...but I have _style_."

"You're redirecting."

Shego frowned, then repeated, "It wouldn't be fun without you."

"Bull." Kim stared straight into Shego's soul and asked again, watching closely for her reaction, "Why did you save me?"

Shego's eyes shot to the side. She briefly bit her lip, and her hand nervously scratched her leg. Clearly she didn't want to say whatever-it-was out loud. Knowing Shego, it was probably something she was too proud to say.

Something clicked.

"You...you would actually miss _me_, specifically." Kim watched as Shego uncomfortably rubbed an arm. A strange, interesting idea entered Kim's head. She didn't know if it was the head injury or what, but it was a bit out there. Kim said, "You _like _me, don't you?"

Shego snorted, then mocked, "Oh yes, I'm _definitely _in love with the thorn in my side." She rolled her eyes. "That hit to your head is really getting to you."

The words were empty. There was no real bite. Nothing like Shego's genuine quips. She was grasping at straws, trying to cover it up.

Kim stared, heart thudding. This was...a fantasy. When she'd been younger, still a freshman, she'd fantasized of sweeping Shego off her feet and parading off to a castle to live happily ever after. Eventually she gave up those thoughts as impossible.

It was reality now. _Shego liked her back_.

"I like you too," Kim blurted out.

Shego was suddenly gaping. Then she gave a very not-Shego laugh. "Wow! That must really be one heck of a concussion."

A plan, loose and straggling, came together in Kim's head. "We should grab dinner after this."

"You _do_ realize that you're a hero and I'm a villain, right? It could never work," Shego dismissed.

"You aren't willing to even try?" Kim smiled slyly at the villainess. "Quitter."

Shego bristled. Then, shaking her head, she grumbled, "Time and place?"

"Chez Couteau. Next week, 7pm Middleton time."

"Fine. I'll be there." Shego said it resignedly, but Kim could see the shadow of a smile on her face.

"Good. I'll make the reservation." Kim smiled innocently. "And, as the older of us, you'll be paying."

"_Now_ you've lost it," Shego said, shaking her head. She then reached her hand out to Kim. "We can hammer out the details later, Kimmie. For now, let's get out of here."

"Yeah." Kim grabbed Shego's outstretched hand and pulled herself up. "Let's go."

With that, the two of them left the cramped concrete prison.

Together.


End file.
